


Hazbin Hotel / Helluva boss Oc (illustration)

by Nyo



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29957085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyo/pseuds/Nyo
Summary: Illustration for an OC (OCs?) in the world of HBH & HB :) might add some details later!
Kudos: 4





	1. Ellie - Tyto Alba Demon

**Name** : Ellie

**Specie** : Barn Owl Demon (Tyto alba)

**Gender** : Female

╔═══════✧ ✦ ✧════════╗

**Physical appearance**

╚══════════════════╝

**Silhouette** : Delicate and slender

**height** : 5’2 / 1m60

**Weight** : Around 99lbs / 45kg

**Eyes color** : Vivid lime green 

**feather color** :

  * White in the inner part of her ears and around the face area with two rosy circles on her cheeks.
  * Light cream for the “fluff” around her neck
  * Cream for the rest of the body/tail



**Arms and legs color** : anthracite grey

_ No wings (just like demon such as Octavia or Stolas) _

╔═══════✧ ✦ ✧════════╗

**Personality**

╚══════════════════╝

**Likes** : 

  * Anything sugary
  * Tea
  * Smart people, 
  * Scientific or geopolitical subject
  * Being intellectually stimulated 
  * A good book
  * Honesty
  * Loyalty 
  * Cuddles
  * (Back when she was alive : birds.. so not that displeased with her current appearance)
  * Drawing



**Dislikes** : 

  * Most people
  * Betrayal
  * Lies
  * Awfully scared of spiders (and most things with far too many limbs... before hell her tolerance was up to two sets of limbs or under ... now she can tolerate up to 3... more than that tends to make her uncomfortable)
  * Things going toward her face (especially if an erratic or too fast manner (yes, we are looking at you Crane fly!))
  * Crowded spaces. 
  * Loud noises



**Main personality traits** :

  * Smart and playful 
  * Caring 
  * Extremely loyal
  * Not a prude but not at ease in public settings
  * Anxiety issues (tends to be a tad jumy)
  * Not very courageous
  * Can be a bit snobbish from time to time



**Sexuality:** mostly heterosexual but can be attracted assexually to girls

╔═══════✧ ✦ ✧════════╗

**Background**

╚══════════════════╝

To be added


	2. No Name (to be added)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ooh well ... my manticore OC ... but honestly not much information so far .... I just love her design XD I'm open for ideas regarding her name ! :)

**Name** : N/A

**Specie** : Manticore   


**Gender** : Female

╔═══════✧ ✦ ✧════════╗

**Physical appearance**

╚══════════════════╝

**Silhouette** : N/A

**height** : N/A

**Weight** : N/A

**Eyes color** : left eye is red with a plus sign, right is blue with a minus sign.   


**Fur color:** light grey

╔═══════✧ ✦ ✧════════╗

**Personality**

╚══════════════════╝

**Likes** : 

  * N/A



**Dislikes** : 

  * N/A



**Main personality traits** :

  * N/A



**Sexuality:** N/A  


╔═══════✧ ✦ ✧════════╗

**Background**

╚══════════════════╝

  
  



End file.
